Mia Cyrus
Summary Mia Cyrus was one of the 11 girls chosen to become magical girls to fight in what would later be called the Distonia War against the invading magical beast from the Spirit World. Holding the codename Just Cause, Mia was part of the Magical Five, the 5 surviving magical girls who defeated the king of the magic beasts during the final battle of the war. After said battle, Mia revealed her civilian identity to the public and officially joined the American forces Special Operations Division, though recently she has been conducting black ops with the CIA. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Mia Cyrus, Just Cause Origin: Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka Gender: Female Age: Around 16-17 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, JSOC Sergeant Major, former member of the Magical Five Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Can magically boost the power and penetration of her guns, Expert gun user, Minor Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Harmful Magic Chemicals Attack Potency: Building level (Can kill Halloween-class monsters, even weaker magic users can deal with tanks, should be comparable to Asuka Otori and Kurumi Mugen) Speed: At least Superhuman, likely Subsonic (Should be comparable to Asuka and Kurumi) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Likely at least Wall Class Durability: Building level (Comparable to Asuka and Kurumi, her magic shield is able to tank multiple 120mm APFSDS shots before being breached) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, varies with guns, from Extended melee range with derringer to Hundreds of meters with assault rifle Standard Equipment: Magical Derringer, two handguns Intelligence: Average, expert fighter and spec-ops operative Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl: Mia has become a magical girl by synchronizing her brainwaves with a fairy from the Spirit World, a parallel world to the Human World. Her physical characteristics are boosted to superhuman levels, and she can use magic. She can transform into a magical girl by using a magic item unique to her that turns into her magic weapon once transformed. Mia's magic item is a derringer. * Magical Derringer: Mia's magic weapon. Her derringer has low power, but it can turn into other types of firearms such as an assault rifle (with or without suppressor) and a multiple grenade launcher. ** Penetration Boost: Mia can use magic to add penetration and power to her guns, allowing her bullets to easily blow large holes through doors, walls, tables made out of iron boards and humans wearing bulletproof vests. * See-through Vision: Mia can use magic to see through walls and other surfaces for at least a few meters, a great advantage in indoors CQC, her specialty. * Magic Shield: A multilayered pseudo plasma curtain type magic shield created by enhancing a human's brain via the magical girl system. Magic Shields are very powerful defenses against conventional weapons, the magic shields of mages (like magical girls) and Halloween-class monster require a concentrated attack from multiple 120mm smoothbore APFSDS. Though almost entirely transparent, its optical properties match themselves to the incoming attack, so it can even deal with lasers. The most effective weapon against a magic shield is to use a magic weapon of your own. Additionally, the closer two mages with active shields get to each other, the more their magic shields will interfere with each other, and the less defense they'll provide. * Appearance Misrecognition Induction Field: A thin layer of magical power that surrounds a magical girl at all times. This magic layer interferes with the electric signals processed by the minds of others as visual data, making it so that regular people without magic power cannot perceive the figure and face of a magical girl correctly. Unless they know the identity of the magical girl beforehand, the figures and appearances pre and post-transformation don't match, so the true identities of magical girls cannot be recognized. Even if a regular human knows the true identity of a magical girl, seeing the transformation happened firsthand causes a sense of unease. * Magic Sight: Magical Girls are able to see faint traces of magical power. * Resistance to Magic Chemicals: As a magic user, Mia should have a resistance to magical chemicals that lessens their effects on her body, though this resistance cannot fully negate the effects and can be overpowered. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soldiers Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8